


Puppy Eyes

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy finds a friend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry melts, M/M, Puppy Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About half way down there was a soggy cardboard box pressed against one wall. Its sides were sagging and only a flap fallen inwards gave any sort of covering. Circling around Eggsy peered inside and was met with a pair of sad black eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sharyl Chow for this. You should too.
> 
> Here's a photo for squee and reference:  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6e/Laika01.jpg

Sometimes when he had free time Eggsy liked to walk. He never really set out with a destination in mind, merely walked until he felt at ease. These walks could take him all across London, on a bad day, but usually he kept to his corner of it.

Today was one of those days where he needed to walk out some thoughts. He'd left the house in jeans and a jacket, only bringing his Kingsman umbrella for the forecast of rain. It was hardly seven in the morning when he left, and it was nearly seven in the evening now. Twelve hours of walking had done good to clear his head, but an oppressive cloud still weighed his shoulders down.

Eggsy stepped off a curb, umbrella open against the downpour, and just about slipped. He swore and righted himself only to pause. Soft whimpering wafted out from the alley he was about to pass and Eggsy tilted his head to listen. A whine joined the whimpers and he sighed, he couldn't just leave it. Trained killer or not he was still human. He turned into the alley, steps light and silent on the wet concrete.

About half way down there was a soggy cardboard box pressed against one wall. Its sides were sagging and only a flap fallen inwards gave any sort of covering. Circling around Eggsy peered inside and was met with a pair of sad black eyes. The puppy whined again, weak and fearful and Eggsy's heart broke just a little.

He could in no way leave this poor thing here.

Eggsy set his umbrella aside, rain beginning to soak his jacket instantly. With painful slowness he showed the puppy his hands, letting the little thing sniff his fingers. It gave Eggsy a tiny lick and a nuzzle, its whines growing softer. Pushing back the flap he took his time wrapping his hands around the puppy before lifting it up and tucking it away into his jacket. It was shivering and burrowed into his armpit where he undoubtedly smelled a bit rank, though probably the warmest part of him in reach. Eggsy grabbed his umbrella and stepped out onto the street to hail a cab.

\------------------

Getting home was the easy part. Explaining to his mum why he was filthy and holding a puppy not so much. Michelle ranted and shook her finger at him until he eased the puppy out into view and she caught sight of the poor thing. She promptly shut her mouth and shooed Eggsy to the loo with instructions to bathe the little thing before he set it down.

Now that it had somewhere warm and safe to hide the pup wasn't in the least bit interested in coming out of hiding. Giving in for the moment Eggsy filled the tub a few inches with warm water and Daisy's baby shampoo. Then he steeled himself and pulled the whimpering mass of puppy from his jacket and set it in the tub.

It cried and stood on its hind paws against the edge of the tub. Eggsy managed to remove his jacket and keep a hand on the puppy at the same time. Eventually he soaked the pup and began to soap it up, running long fingers through tangled knots of long fur. The longer he massaged the quieter the pup became until it was silent and nearly asleep on its paws.

As the suds washed away he emptied the tub, filling it again with only a small jolt from the puppy. Another wash was needed but Eggsy could see now that the little thing has a white coat beneath the grime.

The second wash went quicker and by the end a pure white puppy was slumped against Eggsy's hand. He dried and brushed it, taking a peek to check for sex before stripping off his shirt. Eggsy tossed it into the laundry bin before hoisting the puppy into his arms and taking it to the kitchen. JB watched curiously from his spot on the couch but didn't yet approach. That would come later.

The puppy was too tired to eat, snoozing in Eggsy's arms, so he filled a bowl with water and brought it with him to bed. JB stayed on the club, likely to keep Michelle company. Eggsy settled the pup on a pillow beside his own and changed into sleepwear before crawling in. His new friend cuddled closer in his sleep, button black nose pressed into Eggsy's arm where it bracketed his tiny body. Eggsy smiled, and slept.

\--------------

JB and the pup got along well. For some reason the name Bucket came up when they were trying to decide what to call him and it just stuck. Bucket quickly became part of the family. He played with Daisy and JB, cuddled with Michelle and came when called, but if Eggsy was in the room he would instantly be pressed up against one of Eggsy's calves like a cat arching his back. No one could outshine Eggsy.

Until, that is, Bucket met Harry Hart.

After Vday Kingsman had been busy, very busy. They hadn't lost as many agent as expected but enough that they felt the weight of it. Merlin took over as Arthur, if only temporarily, and Eggsy was given the position of Galahad in remembrance to Harry. Who, incidentally, was not dead with a bullet in his brain.

The shot had hit him in the head, sure, but only enough to make a furrow along one side of his skull. It bled horribly and burst the blood vessels in one eye. The shock wave had given him one hell of a concussion and the immediate unconsciousness he suffered was a boon in the end, fooling Valentine into believing Harry dead.

A few weeks after Vday and Harry returned sporting fresh stitches and the mother of all shiners. But he got to work after only a day of everyone losing it over him, Eggsy and Merlin vying for the loudest contender.

Being as swamped as they were it wasn't often that Eggsy and Harry had the same day off. So when it happened Eggsy snapped the leads on JB and Bucket's collars and took them over to meet Harry for lunch.

Bucket was still shy, impossibly tiny, and gentle. He only barked when JB bullied him or Eggsy got him going when they tussled. Otherwise the little white Westie was near silent. Which was probably why Harry didn't notice the white bundle poking out of Eggsy's jacket until he made to help Eggsy out of it.

The gentleman and puppy stared at each other a moment. Then bucket began to cry, wiggling out of the jacket and pawing at Harry as best he could. Eggsy nearly dropped him when he made to jump for Harry, the older man catching the puppy and holding him close. Harry's chin was peppered with kisses and his calm exterior broke as a smile pulled at his mouth. He made kissy noises and scratched at Bucket's ears.

Eggsy snorted and grabbed his phone, taking a video he could screen cap later. No one would ever believe him without evidence. Harry shot him a look then went back to the puppy, hoisting Bucket higher and kissing his little paws as he yipped and stretched them out to touch Harry's face.

Eventually they made it to the living room. Harry sat with Bucket in his lap and JB at Eggsy's feet. Harry's eyes hardly left Bucket and his fingers continued to card through the fine white strands of Bucket's coat. Eggsy leant back and slid one sock foot over to Harry, nudging the man's thigh until his free hand closed around Eggsy's toes and began a light massage. Eggsy's sigh made Harry look up momentarily. The younger Kingsman mimed a kiss and Harry mimicked the gesture.

It wasn't always hot and heavy between them, sometimes they sat like this and just enjoyed each other's company.

A few minutes passed before Eggsy spoke up. "Know anyone who would want a Westie Terrier?" Harry frowned at him and Eggsy shrugged. "'M not around enough fer two dogs. Mum has enough to deal with when I'm out, what with Daisy and JB. Bucket needs more attention than I can give 'em."

They both stared down at the happy puppy. Harry frowned. His hand paused on Bucket's back only for the pup to wiggle. He resumed petting.

"I might know someone..."

Eggsy gave him a knowing look. "Thought ya would."

"Cheeky bigger."

"'An don't forget it."

Harry squeezed Eggsy's toes again and went back to petting his new dog.

 

 


End file.
